Harley's Best Invention
by Stuckfan
Summary: Harley has found the answer to all the families money problems. Sex Bots. But who will test them for her?
1. intro

Harley's Best Invention

Chapter 1

This was it, the invention that would put the family on easy street for the rest of her life. Hell the rest of her grandchildren's life. And all because of hormones. She turned 13 six months ago, and with the changes that her body went through, came sexual feelings. What a distraction, how was she suppose to get her work done. Always thinking about boys and what they could do to her.

UGH! so then came the great idea. I have a need, invent something to meet that need. Robot sex toys. Sure there are sex dolls out there, but mine would be for a walking, talking, sex machine. But first there are some kinks to work out. Since I have never had sex I really didn't know what they should be doing.

So the plan, get Rachel and Ethan to help out. Rachel has had lots of sex so she will know what to do with the boy bot, and while Ethan only had sex the one time. It is still more than me. I waited til all the little ones were out of the house along with the parents and invited the two into my room. "Well I have a huge favor to ask both of you"

Rachel rolls her eyes," Yes, What is it. I don't have a lot of time here?"

Ethan chimed in " Whatever you need, you know I'll help"

" I need people to test these out" I remove the sheets and reveal my two sex bots. One male one female.

The male bot was designed to appeal to the highest number or female users, so he looks like Ryan McCartan. If you don't know who he is, most people know him from Disney's Liv and Maddie. He plays Diggie one of the love interest for the twins. I always had a thing for him. So maybe there is some self indulgment here.

The Female bot was easy. Sabrina Carpenter is a beautiful girl and Girl Meets World is one of my favorite shows. Who wouldn't want to be with her, I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about it myself. Two white people for the first launch will make me the most money and later I can get more diverse.

"What are those" Ethan nearly screams

"Wow Harley, you do got some kink" Rachel smiles as she checks out the two bots, maybe looking at Sabrina more than Harley thought she would.

"These are my sex bots and I want you two to be my Beta Testers."

Ethan's face turned bright red, but he looked very interested. Not that I needed to look at his face, the tent in his pants was a great indicator. Rachel just looked horny. She was eyeing the dolls like they were a bottle on a hot day.

"I'm in, "When can we do this?" she responds looking impatient

"What do we have to do?" Ethan looking nervous looks at me.

"I need you both to have sex with the bots, and let me know what I did right and what needs improvement. I need to watch and record everything. Of course what happens will stay between us, and if everything goes right we will all be rich."

Both my siblings looked surprised." What do you mean watch?" asked Ethan

" What do you mean rich?" Rachel said at the same time.

I should have figured this would be there questions. Rachel's was easier, so I explained how this invention would fund all my future inventions and anything else we would need. After all sex sells right? With Ethan I explained, " I need to watch, because this is a new technology. If something goes wrong I can stop it before anything bad happens, and I could make on the spot improvements if needed. I swear I will never tell anyone what you do, and I will be a fly on the wall otherwise. Only there for data gathering."

"I already said I'm in, lets do this!" Rachel willing to go right here right now

Ethan looked more restrained, "I mean, I want to do this. But you being there, doesn't that make this a bit weird?"

"Please Ethan, I need someone to test the female bot. If I can't use you, I will be behind and we both know the female bot will be the big seller." I pleaded

"ok, only for my BFTF"

"Yes!" I jumped into Ethan's arms and hugged him tight," Thank you, Thank you"

Rachel, not wanting to be left out, " So being you Beta testers, we are going to get paid right?

I give her a sideways look, "Your payment is all of us getting rich and the multiple orgasms I'm about to give you."


	2. Rachel's Up First

Chapter 2- Rachel's Up First

So my brother and sister both agreed to be my beta testers in this new enterprise. Well no time like the present. "OK who first"

"ME!" Rachel yells before I even finish asking

I shouldn't be surprised, she seemed to be chopping at the bits to jump that sex bots bones. I don't know if she had a thing for Ryan McCartan or was just horny. "OK Ethan I'll get with you later to set up your test."

Ethan, seeming to look relieved not to have to do this now, bolts out of the room. Rachel is already reaching for the buttons on her pants " Whoa girl! slow down, we need to talk about what is going to happen and how. "

"I know what is going to happen. I'm going to get some, you are going to watch, and we are going to get rich."

"Yes, but I'm a scientist and we need to do this right. Otherwise you are just having sex with a robot for no reason. This is version 1.0 I need to get this ready. So we are doing this right OK Rachel!" I basically have to command the last part as she is already down to her sexy black panties and bra set.

"Alright, Alright what do we need to do?" she stops undressing and looks at me impatiently.

I can't help but notice what Rachel looks like standing there in her matching black underwear set. She may be an annoying older sister, but she is beautiful. It doesn't help that she knows it. I use to not notice those things, but I can't help it these days. Rachel, Georgie, all of us changing in front of each other, well I notice these days. Even if I don't say anything.

"Ok well there are some ground rules. One: you have to listen to what I say. Two, while I have done alot of programming this is a basic model. He only has basic commands, if you want him to do something more than I have programmed, you will have to tell me and I can make on the spot corrections. You can have what you want, trust me on that. Everything we are doing is for customer service. Three, I already said this, but anything that happens here is between you and me. Understand Rachel?"

"Yes, can we get to the sex now? It looks like you loaded him up with the right equipment"

I look down and check him out, he looks just like the actor he is suppose to. I googled average penis size. 5.1 Did you know that? I didn't, but pornographic movies let me to believe men are a lot bigger. So I added two inches to that figure and went with that. I guess that was right. He was in a pair of standard boxer briefs and nothing else, but working with the bot for the last few months I stopped seeing the sexual side. Looking at Rachel I remember why I started all this, wanting to deal with all my sexual frustration. Maybe I should be testing him out. Oh well maybe later.

"OK when I turn him on, he is going to be polite and willing to do anything you want. There isn't going to be much personality, that will come later, right now I'm looking for a performance review. Do what you want with him, or what you want him to do to you. Let me know what you think."

"Great, turn him on and enjoy the show" she smiles at me

I should have known she wouldn't have an inhibitions. She says she is just popular, but I always thought that translated to slutty. Oh well it is what I needed right now. I lean over and turn him on. His eyes open and he smiles brightly. "How may I help you today? " he asked

I point to Rachel and tell him, "Rachel is the one who needs help today? Will you help her?"

He looks at Rachel and says "of course, I would love to"

He stands up smile at her, already his cock hard and ready to please. I silently move to the back of the room, grab a chair, sit down, and grab a notebook. "How may I help you today?" He asks Rachel

She leans in and kisses him, her hand going around his member. "Fuck me" she whispers in his ear,

He lowers his underwear and removes Rachel's bra. I'll admit I see them a few times a week in quick glances. But looking at them now, hard nipples, being squeezed playfully. Well I could feel myself reacting to the sight. As her panties were removed I knew I was about to learn a lot about my sister and myself.

"In what position would you like me to fuck you" he asked without much feeling. I would need to change that fast.

Rachel a little caught off guard looks at me, "He won't take charge, you have to tell him. I plan to make them able to learn favorite stuff, but for now. Tell him what you want and how you want it."

She looks at him, " Eat my pussy"

The bot lays Rachel down, spreads her legs and starts to like her clit. I, of course, know that she keeps a clean shaven pussy. Her latest boy-toy loves it, as she likes to point out to Georgie and myself often. I, don't really see the appeal but to each his own.

"oh shit, Harley. He does this good." Rachel screams as she cums all over his face.

I make a note in my book and keep watching "the show" as Rachel put it. She is pulling at his hair, driving him deeper into her body. He reaches up and fondles her tits. Damn I'm getting wet. I really didn't think though the whole watching thing. A part of me wants to join in and take part. But I'm a scientist I will remain impartial. At least until I'm done. Then all bets are off.

"Harley how to I get something else?" Rachel looks to me almost panicked

"Tell him what you want, he will keeping doing what you tell him until you tell him something else."

"Ryan" she calls him" Fuck me"

I should have thought about that, I always think about him in terms of Male sex bot or Female sex bot. But anyone have sex with them will want a name. Another note in my book.

"How would you like me to fuck you" he asks

She looks at me annoyed, "Be specific" I tell her

"Damn it Harley, fine. Do me missionary" she commands him

He climbs on top of her, lines his cock up with her soaking pussy and goes for it. "AHHH!" She screams, making me panic that he has hurt her.

Then I see the look of pleasure on her face and I sit back down. Watching his cock pump in out of Rachel's pussy. Well building these bots, I watched a lot of porn, but seeing this live. Damn this was hot. Note taking no longer on my mind. My soaking pussy quickly taking a first place. I angle my chair away from Rachel and place a hand on my clit. Damn that feels good. I look over to Rachel and she has changed to the doggie position and was facing away from me. Perfect! My hand dives into my underwear and really starts to explore clit. I bite my lip to keep from making noise. Don't need Rachel knowing what I'm doing.

"Spank ME" she commands the bot

Ryan smacks her ass. "Oh yeah" she responds to the hit,"Again

He does as commanded. Watching I realize Rachel is really enjoying this. I only have a few notes, and those I mostly knew. So far this is going great. I think this is the one. We are going to be rich and I will no longer be the ignored child. I smile to myself, finally.

Rachel is on top of the bot now riding him hard. I watch her tits bounce and can tell she is close to cumming again. Damn she is hot, maybe I should have filmed this. You know for science. "oh yes, oh yes, OH YES!" she screams as she cums again

"OK ryan, I'm spent."

The Bot stops and Rachel struggles to catch her breath. I stand up and walk over to them. Powering him down, I ask her," So what do you think?"

She looks up at me, then surprises me as she jumps up and hugs me hard, with no regard to her nudity. "We are going to be SO RICH!"

She steps back and looks me in the eye. " You should be really proud of what you have done Harley." I tear up a little, but as luck would have it the lights are low and she can't tell, " I'm serious. What you have done. It is going to change the world."

I hug her and thank her back. We spend the next hour going over everything. Talking what could have gone better, and what went right. and in the end I feel closer to her than I have in a long while. I have always loved my sister, but now I think we are sharing something we haven't before.


	3. Ethan's loves his bot

Chapter 3- Ethan's Turn

A few days later I was ready to do another round of test, and Ethan hadn't had his turn. Luckily the house was pretty much empty everyone doing there own thing. The twins were at a sleepover, Daphne and the parents were out getting her a new set of clothes since she decided to cut holes into all her current clothes. Georgie was out practicing with her latest team. Rachel is home, but, being that she was up to speed on everything, it was no biggie.

I went looking for Ethan and found him in his room with his guitar. He looked up at me and smiled. "Hey Harley, what's up"

I smile back and give him the words I think he has been dreading."It's time for your Beta test"

I see a mixture of fear and arousal on his face. He swallows nervously and responds"Ok, what do I need to do?"

"First come with me. The rest I'll explain." I turn and go to my room. Ethan follows

We end up in my room where I already have the female bot ready to go. She is lying on my bed in a pair of sexy hot pink underwear. I based this bot on the hot female actress Sabrina Carpenter from Girl Meets World. I mean who wouldn't want to be with her?

"Ok well the good news first. Based on Rachel's test I have already made a lot of improvements to the bots. Your Bot should be more responsive than her's was. The female bot will also have more personality. The bad news, this is a process. I still need to see how the bot will preform. You have to be completely honest with me. Can you do that?

"Yes Harley, I can. In the spirit of honestly I should tell you. I'm very nervous about this."

"Why?" I ask. I'm sure I know, but it will do us both good

"Come on, I'm about to get naked in front of you and have sex with a sex bot that you invented. Rachel can seem to stop telling me how much fun she had with your her bot, and I want to do the same. But you are going to be there watching. What if I can't ...you know." He explains quite quickly

"Ethan, we can do this in anyway that makes you comfortable"

"You mean..."

"No I still have to be there" I interrupt

"Damn"

"But, you can do what you need to get...ummm started. If you need me out of the room for that. I can do that, or I can program the bot to help you out. If you have another idea I'm all ears"

He sits down, next to the bot, and looks thoughtful for a bit. I take a second to look him over. He has really came into his own. I know the girls at school fall over themselves when he walks by. I never really noticed it before, but with his muscles filling out and his great hair. Well, maybe they had a point.

"OK, what can you make her do to help me?" he asks interrupting my thoughts

"Well," I smile "What do you want her to do?"

"I was thinking a strip show"

"Easy" I answer " Do you want the show to go straight into sex or some foreplay?"

"Foreplay"

"Ok, hold on a second." I lean over and make some adjustments to the bot. I smile as I place some extra commands that I think Ethan is going to love. "All ready to go. Before we start you need to know a few things"

I proceed to tell him everything I he needs to know so that this can be a successful test run. I'll admit I've been looking forward to this. A few more test and I will be ready for production. Then we will be rich, and I can invent the stuff I want to not the stuff I need to.

"Ready?"

"Yes"

I lean down and turn on his bot. Like before I go to the back of the room with my notebook and get ready for "the show" as Rachel puts it. The female bot, known as Sabrina to everyone else, wakes up and smiles brightly to Ethan." Hi there honey, make yourself comfortable while I show you something nice."

Sabrina stands up and blows a kiss to Ethan. Already the personality upgrades are apparent. I smile as she starts her dance. Damn she can move sexy. Since Rachel's test I have come to terms with the fact that I find girls as attractive as boys. Watching Sabrina was doing just as much for me as Ethan, and looking over at Ethan I can tell it is working for him also. Sabrina reaches for her bra clasp and releases her perfect breast. Nipples at attention and ready for play. She plays with them seductively, presenting them to Ethan. I swear I see him drool a little. "You like them baby?" she teases him

Ethan can only nod his head as she reaches to her hip and slowly lowers her panties to the floor. Damn I do good work. Her tight ass is making me wet, I don't have a view of her pussy from where I sit, but I can tell Ethan is loving it. She turns around, presumably to give him a view of her ass, but gives me the bonus of seeing that trimmed snatch. Sabrina starts giving him a lap dance, grinding her ass into his crotch. His hands reach around and start feeling her tits. "Oh baby, that feels nice" she encourages on.

I can tell, that Ethan has forgotten that I'm even in the room anymore, caught up in the lust as he is. She jumps off of him and helps him undress. As he stands up and she pulls his pants and boxers off in one move, I finally get to see what I've really been waiting for. I didn't really know what to expect, but I wasn't disappointed. His cock isn't as big as my male bot's but is isn't that much smaller. He is still above the average. He should be proud. It stands there pointed straight at Sabrina's waiting mouth. She opens and doesn't hesitate to take the whole thing in. "Oh shit!" Ethan gulps as he feels her mouth.

At this point my panties are soaked, however I knew they would be this time. So I already positioned myself so that Ethan can't really see what I'm up to. I abandon my notebook and unbutton my shorts. As I reach in to play with myself I realize I'm not even sure who I'm thinking about. Ethan or Sabrina but then I figure who cares, because I damn near cum instantly as my fingers make contact with my swollen clit.

Ethan has moved Sabrina into the classic 69 position. Who would have thought? He likes to eat pussy. My respect for my brother goes up, he will make a great boyfriend to someone someday. I decided to watch Sabrina a bit. My upgrades have made her more human like, but there is always work to be done. She is sexy as fuck, sucking on my brother's hard cock. Her lips pucker a bit as she reaches his head, and open just enough to take it all in.

Ethan, seems to be exploring every inch of her pussy. I'm rather impressed at this point. I figured he would have given up and gone straight for the prize, so to speak. I start to see a funny look on his face...ohh wait. Yep, there he goes as a huge load of cum just shot out of his cock and into her mouth. A little bit drips down her chin and onto the bed. I don't know why but a part of me wants to go over there and help her with that. Sabrina looks to Ethan and asks,"What do you want now Honey?"

Ethan smiles and kisses her deeply. I wonder if he can taste himself on her lips. He lowers her back down on the bed and lines his cock up with her soaking pussy. "Do you want it?" he asks

I look at his face, surprised a bit by the question. He really wants her to want him. I find my notebook and make a note. That is something I hadn't thought of. Luckily I programmed her to be agreeable. "Oh baby, you don't know how much I want it"

Ethan drives his hips forward and slams his cock into her. She screams out in pleasure and I soak myself all over again. Damn that's hot. My fingers are in my shorts almost as fast. Ethan is pumping away and so am I. Sabrina is moving with the action, almost in sync with Ethan. I'll admit in this second, I'm a bit jealous of her. I wish it was me getting pounded like that. As I keep to playing with my cunt, I notice a bit of movement to the right. Oh shit! Rachel is at our door, watching Ethan fuck his bot and me playing with myself. I'm about to yell at her when I notice her where her hand is. She is playing with herself also.

She notices me, smiles and holds a finger up to her lips. Quiet she is saying. I smile back and go along with her. We can both enjoy the show. Ethan seems to pick that moment to flip the two of them over, getting Sabrina to ride his manhood. Watching her ass bounce up and down on him. Fuck, I don't know how much longer I can kept from screaming out myself. I can't take that chance so I have to remove my hand. I look over at Rachel and she seems to be finishing up herself. I remember what she looks like when she cums. She won't last much longer. "Yes, Sabrina! Fuck me hard" Ethan yells as he smacks her ass.

Full of surprises my brother, but that must have set Rachel over the edge. She cums hard, if the look on her face is any indication. I'm surprised she didn't call out at least. Experience must count for something. I watch, in fascination, as she cums all over her fingers in complete silence. She looks up at me and winks. I smile back and she slowly backs away from the door leaving it just Ethan, Sabrina and I again.

I turn to see what they are up to. Ethan, has put Sabrina into the reverse cowgirl position, she is riding him like the champ I programmed her to be. Ethan himself looks to be in heaven. He is playing with her ass, as she goes up and down. I watch her tits bounce and wish I could help him play with them. I think that one day soon I will be doing more than watch my siblings fuck my bots. I want to join them.

Ethan grunts as he cums again, this time in her pussy. As she didn't expect is, his cum goes everywhere all over them and my bed. "Damn it Ethan, did you have to mess up my sheets" I yell at him

It is almost comical, the look on his face. You can tell he has totally forgotten that Sabrina isn't real, much less that I was in the room. After the shock wears off he apologize," Sorry, Sis"

Sabrina has taken a seat at the end of the bed, awaiting further instructions, and Ethan is trying to cover himself. I grab is boxers and toss them to him. "Don't know why you are covering up now. I've already seen it" I tease him

He puts some clothes on and tells me he needs to use the bathroom real quick. I tell him to hurry back we still have to discuss everything. As he leaves my eyes look at the puddle of cum left on my sheets. I move closer to it and catch the distinct smell of cum. I turn around and make sure I'm alone, then reach one finger out to touch it. Warmer than I expected, sticky too. I gather just enough to form a drop or two on my finger and take a closer look. Then without really knowing why, I place my finger in my mouth. Wow I just tasted my brother's jizz and it taste good. I wonder if it would taste better from the source.

Just then Ethan walks back in, "What you doing?" he asks perplexed

"Getting these dirty sheets off my bed" I answer frustrated that he interrupted my line of thought

As with Rachel, we go through the entire experience together. And just like with Rachel we are both more comfortable with each other. Some wall, I didn't even know existed between us, is completely down. I thank him for helping me and ask if he is willing to do it again when needed. He practically beg to not be left out of more testing. I laugh and he goes back to his room, while I start my next round of upgrades.

(I'm thinking a three way with Harley, Rachel and the Male Bot next chapter or some girl on girl with Harley and Rachel. Let me know what you guys think. )


	4. Rachel loves Harley

Harley just finished up the latest upgrades to the bots. At this point she was confidant that these bots were perfect. Several different features. This was it, everything was ready. So why was I hesitating. Could it be the intense sexual feeling she now possessed for her siblings. After all, both of them had been her beta testers. While she was suppose to obscure impartially, but that went out the window both times. Her panties were soaking just thinking about it. Rachel riding the male bot's hard cock, her tits bouncing as she make the toy hers. Ethan's testing was just as good. His cock going in and out of the female bot. Her moaning in pleasure as he pounding that pussy, and then looking up to see Rachel spying on everything. Spying and playing with herself as she did so. I saw her and she saw me, but we have say nothing about it to each other since that day.

Right now her and I have the house to ourselves. Everyone else doing their own things. I walk into our room just in time to see her take off her shirt. Rachel is standing in front of the mirror looking at two different shirts, but all I'm looking at is her in the sexy see through underwear set. It is no wonder all the guys at school want her. She does everything she can to show all her best features. She sees me staring through the mirror and smiles as she turns to me. " Which one looks better?" she asks me

"I think you look better without the clothes" I blurt out

Oh shit! Why did I say that? What was I thinking? Meanwhile Rachel's eyes look like they are going to burst out of her head, but then something strange happens. Her face relaxes as she looks me over. She smiles brightly and walks over to me, dropping the clothes she was holding. As she gets closer I start to shrink back, afraid of what is about to happen. Rachel reaches out with hand and grabs the back of my head, pulling me into a kiss. I'm too shocked to really react, at first, but then I start kissing her back. She deepens the kiss once I started to kiss back, her tongue working its way in. I love the feeling of it caressing my tongue. My hands start to explore her body as her's do mine. As one of her hands squeeze my ass, I work her bra off and start playing with her nipples. I have thought about playing with those tits so many times and now that I am, I feel like this is a dream.

I haven't said anything throughout this strange make out session, with the exception of moans and smacks of our lips. I want to know what is happening, but I'm afraid I will brake some type of spell if I speak. Luckily, as Rachel pulls my shirt off, she tells me," I was so hoping for this, Ethan looked good fucking that bot, but I was watching you"

I blush a deep color and whisper," Really? Me?"

"Oh yes Harley, you are very sexy. And knowing you made those bots. What was in your mind when you made them. Well it is a very big turn on. I can't stop thinking about it." the whole time she has been talking, she is quickly and effishently stripping my clothers off, along with her panties.

We are both naked, I take a second to look her over as she does me. I may be underdeveloped compared to her, but she doesn't seem to mind. Her fingers begin to play with my nipples and I moan in concert. Damn that feels good. I want to return the favor, but how? I lean down and took on one of her nipples in my mouth. I use my tongue to flick it back and forth. Rachel responds with a deep moan of her own, followed my grabbing my hand and moving it to her pussy.

It is so wet, I wonder how much is me or just the taboo part of the situation? I let my fingers explore every inch. I use my own body as a guide and touch the parts I like the best. Rachel seems to respond as I would. "Oh shit girl, keep going" she demands

I respond by picking up my pace and switching nipples. They have gotten so hard, it is like my tongue is hitting a mini punching bag. Rachel finally finds my clit with her fingers and I'm sent to heaven. Or if this isn't heaven, it should be. Nothing has ever felt this good before. Rachel knows what she is doing and I am loving it. Not wanting to not to my part, keep speed my own fingers up and try to make her feel as good as she is making me. "Harley, you little devil, you have been holding out. That's it right ...there." she gets out between the moans

I feel her cum all over my fingers, but that doesn't stop me for a second. I know she loves long orgasms. "OH SHIT! OH SHIT ...YES YES YES!" she yells as I keep the rhythm up.

As she comes down, Rachel seems to realize she hasn't been touching me. We lock eyes as she leans in to kiss me. Rachel quickly takes charge of the kiss and pushes me down on the bed. As we are making out, she is spreading my legs and kissing her way down my body. As she kisses my nipples, I let out a low. "UMMM, that feels nice" She lingered a bit, but slowly kissed her way down.

When she made contact I knew that I would never be the same again. I would crave this forever. The scientist in me knew it was a chemical reaction in the brain, the girl in me didn't care. This felt great and I never wanted it to end. I reached down and pinched my nipples as Rachel buried herself in me. She seem to know exactly how to move her tongue in order to give me the most pleasure. "FUCK RACHEL! FUCK YES! THERE " I screamed at her as she found my g spot. My legs closed around her head, trapping her there until I had my fill. As I came in her mouth sucked on my pussy getting as much as she could.

Rachel looks up at me from between my legs, smiling. " Harley, I love the way you taste. Do you want some?" I nod yes

She licks my clit clean then climb up and kisses me hard. I can taste myself on her lips. I have a sweet taste I can't quite place, but really want to. Between kisses I try to get in," When... have...you...tasted...someone...else?"

Rachel stops to look at me in the eyes, "Sometime, no one can please a woman like another woman"

Not really answering my question, but whatever maybe I can be that woman. If I earn it. " Can I try that on you?"

"Oh you are a girl after my own heart" she jumps off me and lays down on the bed. "Go ahead, lick your sister's pussy" she teases me

She reaches down and spreads her lips for me, I take a deep breath through my nose and inhale her scent. Wow, that smells great. I lick her softly and get my first taste of pussy. Well someone else's pussy, I did just taste myself. "It's ok Harley, you just take your time and get to know my pussy. I don't expect you to be perfect the first time."

I smile to myself, she said first time meaning there will be a next. My pussy gets wet just thinking about that. I let my tongue explore all around. As I do, my right hand start to finger Rachel as my left goes down and starts to finger myself. "Oh Harley, you going to finger fuck me now. You are my favorite sister. Use two fingers baby."

I do as I'm told and add another finger, I also speed up and she responds," Oh Yes Harley, fuck your sister, Fuck her good." she commands

I speed my fingers up even more, adding my tongue where I can. I reach up with my free hand and grab a handful of tit. She is screaming loudly as I add yet another finger. She is so wet, it is like sliding my fingers through a pool of water. "AHHH! Yes Harley. Keep going"

I am not surprised when she cums a few pumps later. Squirting all over my face and into my mouth. I smile and look up at Rachel, "Do you want a taste?" She laughs and pulls me to her.

We kiss wildly and let each other calm down. As we fondle each other, much like long time lovers would, I wonder what will happen next. Rachel looks over at me and gives me a wink," So... I was thinking." She starts " Are you far enough long to make special order bots yet?"

I look over at her, "Yes, I think I am. What did you have in mind?"

"Ryan Reynolds"

I laugh, "That could be arranged, and what do I get out of it?"

"I'll eat your pussy every night for a week"

I laugh until I look at her eyes, she is serious. Well this might be a deal after all. "Wait a second, every night what about Georgie? She still shares a room with us."

She reaches over and touches my face," I think we should tell her about everything, the bots, Ethan, and us. I'm sure she would want some of the action."

I think about it for a bit. I was already planning to get Georgie involved with the bots, but this sounds like more sister on sister action. Not that I'm against it, but would Georgie be up for it? I don't know. "You think Georgie would go for this?" I ask seriously

"You don't think she doesn't eat pussy at all those loser sports she plays. I mean why else keep going back. She is munching that carpet I'm telling you."

I laugh and hug Rachel, "Your right, that makes so much more sense, Ok let's do this."

We huddle together and make our plans


	5. sex bots, Harley, Rachel, Georgie

The next day Rachel and I were all set. I had both the sex bots in our beds. The male bot in Georgie's bed and the female bot in Rachel's. We were waiting for Georgie to come home from practice. Both Rachel and I had on our sexiest set of underwear under our robes. I was wearing matching red and Rachel is in black.

Just then Georgie walks through the door we, thinking ahead, had gotten everything ready for her shower and handed it to her. She looks at is confused for a second, but shrugs and grabs her stuff and heads for the shower."Once she is clean, we will make her dirty" Rachel teases me

I laugh and make some last second ajustments to the bots. At this point they are perfect, they will act out any senanio we tell them. Right now we are hoping for some group play. If we can convince Georgie to join us tonight is going to be a long night filled with lots of sexual release. I finsh with both the bots just as Georgie walks in, before she can start to get undress we interupt. "Gerogie come sit over her." Rachel pats a spot between us both on my bed.

"What is going on?" confused she sits down. Rachel takes charge and explains the situation to her. I spend that time watching her face. She goes from confused, weirded out, intrieged, to horny. She is going to fuck the male bot while Rachel fucks the girl bot. If all goes well, it will turn into a bit of a mini orgy. I've been wanting to taste Georgie, hopefully that will happen soon.

"So, Harley you are going to watch us both fucking these bots?" she looks over at me

I nods yes and explain," This will be the first time the Ryan bot will have a new partner and the first time the Sabrinia Bot will be with a girl. So I need to observe everything and record the results. Just like I did with Rachel's and Ethan's first go."

"Oh, I don't mind Harley, I just hope you join in once you get your data." she winks at me

I smile, "So Rachel is right, you like to eat pussy?"

"Everytime we lose a game the locker room is basically an orgy. So yeah, I like pussy, but I want cock more. That good with you?"

"Of course" I answer," now drop that towel and get that dick" I point to the bot

She laughs and does as told. I get a good look at her body. She has firm butt, even if they lose alot, she still works out. Her nipples are smaller than you would expect, but already hard, but my faveorite thing is the small strip of hair above her pussy. I guess she likes that runway strip. I know I do. I watch and she is already making out with the Ryan Bot.

Rachel has wasted no time with the Sabrina bot, already naked and eating her pussy. Sabrina moans in pleasure. I take my robe off and move to a chair where I can watch both couples equally. My panties are already soaked, I concider taking them off, but I should wait until Rachel and Georgie are ready for me to join them.

Georgie seems to know her way around sex. She is on her knees sucking his cock. Deepthroating him, I'm rather impressed. I wonder where she learned that. Rachel has switched positions with Sabrina who is eating Rachel out. Rachels is loveing every second of it. I don't even pretend to take notes, really I have learned to love watching. It gets me so wet, I cum so much faster if I watch a little first.

Rachel stops Sabrina long enough to put on a strap on, she then bends Sabrina over on the bed and fucks her hard. I'm impressed how the bot reacts, if I didn't build her I would think Sabrina Carpenter is really on my sister's bed getting fucked. I look over to Georgie, who is now riding that cock she was sucking, reverse cowgirl. Watching her tits bounce, damn she is riding that dick Hard. The Ryan bot reaches over and grabs her tits, Georgie is moaning "Oh fuck, his cock is perfect" That's it, I can't hold it. I move my panties to the side and start to play with my pussy. Watching both my sisters getting fucked. So Hot.

Sabrina is now on her back, moaning so loud as Rachel fucks her. "Damn she is so hot taking this dick"

Ryan has Georgie bent over on her bed giving it to her, "Damn this is good" Georgie gets out between her moans of pleasure. Georgie is playing with her pussy as Ryan fucks her, I walk over and bend down. I take her nipple into my mouth and start to play with it. "Oh Harley, keep going"

Rachel looks over and smiles, "Damn right Harley, get that." My hand drops to Georgie's pussy, I run my fingers down the sides of her lips. I feel Ryan's cock enter and leave my sister's pussy. Her juices are coating my fingers, I pull them back and get a taste. Ummmm she taste good, I want it from the source but I know I will have to wait til she has had all the cock she wants. So I put my hand back on her pussy and enjoy the feeling. Georgie looks over at me and leans upward wanting a kiss. I grant that wish, our tits press together as our lips lock.

Breaking our kiss Georgie complains, "why you still wearing clothes?" I look down and realize I haven't taken off my bra and panties yet. I quickly strip and bring my pussy to Georgie's face. She doesn't hesitite and starts to eat me out. No wonder her teams lose alot. I would throw games to get eaten like this.

Rachel brings Sabrina over to our bed," Time to make the a full group thing" She takes off her strap on and hands it to me. I put it on and tell Rachel "you are about to get that pussy pounded"

I grab Rachel by the hair and get her on her knees before me" Now suck this dick" I command her

"Oh Harley, so you are in charge now?" she ask right before her mouth is too busy

I smile and wink at her, Georgie is taking Ryan's cock from behind now. Her face close to us. I snap my fingers and get Rachel to climb onto the bed bringing her pussy into Georgie's mouth. Georgie starts eating Rachel out as I take Sabrina's hand and guide her to the bed. I bend her over next to Georgie and stick that cock into her hard. She moans right along with my sisters as we all enjoy this.

Damn I have a perverted family, I wonder if the others would be like us. Ever since I started the test with the bots, I've been looking at everyone differently. The twins, Daphne, Ellie and her cousin, hell everyone even my parents. I think about how the would look naked, would they taste good, everything interest me now.

"Fuck Harley, you are my faveroite sister forever" Gerogie screams as she cums all over Ryan's cock. Shortly thereafter Rachel cums all over Georgie's face. Things start to wind down after that. We turn off the bots and explore each other's bodies and take out time with everything.

Little did we know, at the time, that the twins were listening to everything through the air vents. The whole time we were fucking each other, they had their hands down their pants and jerked off to thoughts of their sisters. "So Beast, you think we can join them next time?"

"I don't know, but lets figure out how we can" Lewie answers


	6. Harley and the Twins

The next day I find myself alone in the house. That never happens everyone is gone. I don't even know where everyone is all I know is I have time to do whatever I want. So what to do? I start walking to my room going through everything I could do for the next few hours, when "Gotcha!" I jump when Beast yells at me

"Where do you think you are going?!" Lewie says from behind me, startling me all over again

"What are you two doing here?" I ask " Do Mom and Dad know where you are?"

Lewie moves next to Beast and smiles up at me. " We know what you have been doing"

I stop and think for a second. What do they mean? I do a lot of stuff, but deep down I know they are talking about the sex bots. How do I play this? Fuck it lets see what they do. "What are you talking about?"

They smirk at each other and proceed to tell me how they were listening to everything that Rachel, Georgie, and I did to the sex bots. They tell me how they found the Sabrina bot and tried to play with her but couldn't get her to work. They tell me how they play with themselves thinking about all us older sisters. As they tell me their stories my panties start to get wet. I like they are not freaked out by what we have been doing but are turned on. I start to wonder how big their dicks are.

"Follow me" I interrupt their story.

They follow me to my room where I turn around and lock the door. I face them and say" Well you two seem to know a lot. But what I don't hear is you telling Mom and Dad. So I'm guessing you want me to turn on the bot" They nod yes " Deal, but first I have to know see if you know what you are doing?" I strip my shirt off and quickly follow it with my bra. I let them stare at my tits before yelling" What are you doing? Take those clothes off"

They snap out of it and strip off there stuff. I, also, finish taking everything off. We all stand there for a few seconds taking everything in. I'm surprised at how big they are. Not huge or anything most likely close to 4 inches. But I figured, with them being so young, they would be smaller. Both the boys are all full attention and neither can stop staring at my body. Kinda hot, I know if any of the other girls were here, sex bot included, I would be ignored.

I smile at the boys and calmly walk over to them and grab both their members. Lewie freezes up but Beast moans lowly. I start to pump both of them as I tell them" You can touch me you know."

Beast acts first and touches my right tit; Lewie, encouraged by Beast, touches the other tit. I don't want to discourage them so I moan, even though they are doing nothing. Neither of them has moved their hands after placing them on my tits. My nipples are screaming to be played with. Then I'm caught by surprise when Beast touches my pussy. I'm not faking when I moan as he plays with my clit. I look over at him in surprise and decide to reward him with a kiss. He trys ,in his own way, to kiss me back. He doesn't know what he is doing but it is sweet. I enjoy it. Lewie's hand joins Beast and I am set on fire. Beast moves his hand down and starts to finger me while Lewie plays with my clit. Holy shit, I didn't think my pussy could take this much simulation.

"Yes...Keep...Going...Fuck..." I get out as I cum all over my brothers hands. They both jump back in surprise. I laugh a little and explain the differences between female cum and male. I kiss them both then lay down. "Beast get between my legs and Lewie get the cock up here" I point to my head. They both get into position. I tell Beast to lick my pussy and I start to suck Lewie's cock.

This is so much fun. Beast is learning quickly his little tongue is going places I never thought of, and since Lewie's dick is small, I can take the whole thing. It is fun, makes me feel like a grown woman able to take a whole cock in my mouth. I bob my head as fast as I can while Beast's tongue is really going at it. I don't want to cum so fast, so I tell the boys switch and enjoy the changes. Lewie isn't as good as Beast but he is eager. Beast's cock is maybe half and inch longer. I didn't notice it before, but in my mouth I can feel it hitting further back. I play with his balls as I suck him off. Beast moans loudly, is he about to cum? I hope so, I so want to take a load in my mouth, and on my face, and on my tits. Ok so maybe I've watched a lot of porn and I've developed a bit of a cum fetish.

Beast starts to pump his dick in my mouth. He reaches behind my head and starts to push me on his cock. Damn my little brother is taking charge and it is hot. Lewie starts using his fingers as he eats me out. I moan on Beast cock. As Beast cums in my mouth, I push my pussy into Lewie's mouth. He does what he can, but I don't get to the level of cumming. I do enjoy his efforts though. I think he will do a lot better when he practices more.

We all take a few minutes to recover. I watch the boys as they react differently to what we are doing. Beast seems more confident and relaxed. He calmly strokes himself while looking me over. He really seems to like my tits. I do nothing to hide myself from him and rather enjoy it. Lewie is still nervous, he is trying to hide himself from me and doesn't seem to know where to look. I feel bad for him. How can I help him be more relaxed. I move closer to him and press my body against his. " Lewie, this is so much fun. Are you having fun?" He looks me in the eye and shakes his head yes. I laugh lightly and kiss him. "Lewie, I want you inside of me first."

He looks shocked. "Not Beast, he is doing so much better than I am"

I put my hand on his and squeeze, "It is not a competition Lewie. Besides I'm choosing you to fuck me first. Do you want to? "

"Yes Harley, I've been waiting to since I first overheard you guys. "

We lean into each other as we kiss. Our hands explore each other. As I grab Lewie's cock he fondles my tits and ass. I push ourselves down and lay on top of him. I grind my body against his. His hands find my ass and squeezes hard. Ouch but wow...hot. "Smack it" I tell him softly. SMACK! So... Hot

I reach between us, grab his cock and line it up with my pussy. "You ready" I ask "Yes" I guide him into me, he may be smaller but it still feels good. Lewie looks like he is in heaven as I start to move up and down. I enjoy the feeling but do wish he was a little bit bigger. I wonder..."Beast come up behind me" He does. "Now get that cock in me" Beast doesn't hesitate at all, as his cock joins Lewie's I finally feel full. "Oh yes boys. Keep going." They take a bit, but they both get into a rhythm. Damn it feels good. There is always a cock pumping into me. "Fuck Yes, Fuck my pussy" I yell at them.

They both really start to hammer me and damn it feels good. I'll admit I never thought about taking two dicks before. Now I wonder how I'll ever go back to one. The boys, wow I hope this happens again...oooohhh maybe with Ethan and the boy bot. That could be fun. I start fantasizing about all the other cocks I want all the while, the twins are pounding away. Then it happens the both full my pussy with their juices.

Damn they have a lot of cum. I wonder if they have ever came before. I'm filled and it burst out my pussy around their cocks. They both pull out of me and the rest of their cum leaks onto my bed. Damn it another round of laundry. Oh well, it was worth it to have two dicks at once. The boys watch as I clean up as best as I can without a shower. "Ok boys, that was fun"

"Damn right" Beast agrees

"Yes, Harley. Can we do it again sometime" Lewie ask full of hope in his eyes.

I hug them both and agree. I wonder if they will even ask about the bots again. Either way I don't care. I have two new dicks to play with when I want. We get dressed and they go to their room, I'm sure they will be reliving the days events in their minds all day. I may still have a few hours to myself before the rest of the family comes home. I start thinking about what I should do when I am scared shitless for the second time. Daphne appears out from Rachel's bed and yells " I'm telling"


	7. Harley, Daphne and Ethan

" I'm telling" Daphne yells

I stand there shocked, no clue what to do. How do I handle this? All of us will go down. Daphne is the only one, other than the rents, that isn't involved with this. Wait a second. Bribes. I hold out my hands and say " Whoa girl settle down."

I grab her and cover her mouth before she can start screaming. Luckily she is so small even I can hold her. I drag her over to the bed and gag her. Then I use the sheets and tie her down. I make sure she is secure and run and grab Ethan. I find him in his room, pants down with Georgie sucking his cock. Lucky bitch, but I need him more now. "Diaz Card" I practically yell " come with me"

He looks at Georgie with regret, but stands up, picks up his pants, and follows me to my room. When he finds Daphne all tied up he is so confused. "What the hell?" I explain the threesome with the twins and her popping up with her threat. I panicked. "So what do you want me to do?" he asks

"Did you not catch the part where I panicked" I reply

"Daphne, will you not scream if I take off the gag?" he ask her

She looks between us and finally nods yes. I reach down and take it off. "Now, just listen to our story then we can talk about it ok"

"Not like I have a choice" she answers

Then he starts telling her how he has touched himself thinking about her. How her not being involved has only made her hotter to him. As I watch Daphne's eyes I see, he is getting to her. She is intrigued and me, well I may have been fucked just 10 minutes ago, but I'm getting wet all over again. "So Daphne, what do you say? Are you still going to tell on us or are you going to join your brothers and sisters?"

We both wait while she thinks, " Will it just be you or will Harley join us?"

"What do you want?" I ask hoping I can stay, because it is obvious that Daphne is in

"For you to stay, and maybe bring the boy bot" she replies

I smile and agreed quickly and of course so does Ethan. We untie her and I bring the boy bot out. The bot is the perfect copy of Ryan McCartan. Daphne is checking him out while Ethan seems to be checking her out. My brother is a freak, well of course, so I am so who am I to judge. I want this just as much as he does.

Daphne reaches out and grabs the Ryan's penis. "Why isn't it doing anything?" she looks as us. I reach over and turn him on and Ethan pulls Daphne into a kiss. She really has no clue what to do, but it is cute watching her try. Ethan is a great teacher though and guides her through the process. I decide to take this time and play with my invention. I straddle him and start my own make out session. Ryan has been learning all this time. He is an outstanding kisser now. Hell he is outstanding at everything now.

I look over at Ethan and Daphne, both their shirts are off and Ethan is licking Daphne's nipple. Very hot. I reach between Ryan and myself and grab that cock of his. I start to jerk him off as he undresses me. I don't even know why I wear clothes anymore. It seems like I spend more time naked than not. "Ouch" I hear Ethan. I look over and Daphne seems to have grabbed his balls a little to hard. "Ethan, how bout we use Ryan to teach Daphne the basics?" He agrees and they both move over to us. I get off Ryan. Ethan and I start to get Daphne the basics of sex. We teach her out to touch and play with a penis. Daphne is a quick learner and is jerking of Ethan in no time at all. While she does that I work on getting them both undress. As I pull Daphne's panties down I get a look at her hairless pussy. I bet watching the twins fuck her will be hot. Ethan's hands are exploring Daphne as soon as she is nude. I watch as he plays with experience to give and feel pleasure at the same time. So I take over and start to suck on his cock.

It doesn't take long before Ethan is eating Daphne out and I'm deep throating him. I feel his cock hitting the back of my throat. I have mastered my gag reflex and love using it on him. It doesn't take long before he is cumming down my throat and Daphne is cumming on Ethan. We are both having so much fun.

I stand up and move over to the Ryan I tell him to fuck me while I watch Ethan getting Daphne into position. She is on her back, legs open, and waiting for Ethan's cock. I don't think his cock will fit but the tip should be fine. I'll let him fuck me or the female bot later. He may like playing with Daphne but I don't think he really understood how small her pussy is. I watch as he uses the tip and moves it up and down on her little cunt. I sit down on Ryan's cock and start getting fucked. Damn he knows just how to hit all the right places. He fondles my tits perfectly. Pinching my nipples, damn I'm so wet. I love it.

I look over and Ethan has his head inside Daphne. I hear him telling her " Sorry Daphne, that's all that can fit until you are older, maybe the twins will do better for you." She seems ok with what she has so far I watch as she reaches down and grabs the rest of the shaft. She tries jerking him off while he is inside of her. It doesn't take long before I see he cum leaking out of Daphne, it really doesn't have anywhere else to go. His sticky jizz is all over legs and them both. I allow myself to cum on Ryan. I don't want to be left out.

"So Daphne, how do you feel?" I ask her

She looks over at me, " Grown up" I laugh and look her over. Naked, sweaty and covered in cum. " Your right, grown up and sexy"

I lay down next to her and kiss her. I tell her I didn't get to play with her as much as I wanted to. So she owes me next time. She laughs and agrees. We are getting dressed when the door opens and Georgie walks in. "What the hell, you used a Diaz Card just to have a threesome with Daphne. You could have just asked, I would have come along."

I spend a bit explaining what happen and tell her I'm sorry. She lays down with us and looks at Daphne "So you are one of us now. How you like it?" she answers her with a kiss and by grabbing her tits.


	8. Harley and the Family

(I'll admit to phoning it in the last few chapters. No story at all, just smut. Some of you like that, I like story and smut. I have to say I really enjoyed this chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Please review or PM and let me know if I should just give this one up or keep this story going.)

The weeks go by, and everyone have been sleeping with everyone. Daphne has mixed in with the rest of us very well. How we have kept this from our parents I will never know. I know for a fact Mom has almost walked in on me 3 times. Only by blaming inventions, could I explain the noises or locked doors. Dad has been watching us girls a lot. With Rachel's new clothes, or Daphne's crude comments.

Rachel has been dressing with more skin showing, always trying to tempt her siblings. Georgie, has been dressing down, but that just hide the incredibly sexy underwear she has underneath. Ethan, is always touching us, a quick grab of the ass, or a finger in a pussy. One time he made me cum at the dinner table. How the rents' didn't' notice I'll never know. The twins are always watching us undress, they seem to love catching someone naked then tag teaming that person. Daphne loves to make crude comments that we only understand like " Ethan sure got a work out in yesterday" when Mom and Dad ask what she means, she blows it off with a comment about yard work. When the rest of us know, he made Georgie and me cum twice.

As for me, I have perfected the sex bots. I have all kinds now. All ages, shapes, sexes, and colors. I have had no bounds. They are sex bots, so they are not subject to legal norms. With what happens with my family everyday I have opened my eyes to what people really want. Anyone can go get sex. Prostitutes have been around forever, I plan to give them what they can't get. You want someone who is old, young, fat, skinny, whatever I will be able to provide it. Some of my best work ever.

My biggest problem how do I get them into the world. Mom and Dad might not be on board with me becoming the world's pimp. I'm still underage, so they could stop this before I get started. I know I will make billions of dollars. Sex bots that do nothing go for thousands in Japan. Mine are fully fictional and able to play out all your fantasies. Want to have sex with your own daughter, mother, father, or son. I can do that. Want to screw the latest Disney pop princess, or movie star. I can help you out. How much would you pay for that? I'm thinking a lot.

We are having a rare family dinner, everyone is here. Mom and dad are chatting about something, I'm not really listening. Daphne and the twins are chowing down. Georgie is eating slowly, then I notice that Ethan only has one hand above the table. I hope she doesn't squeal when she cums. Georgie is watching me, she winks and blows me a kiss. We are suppose to meet up later and screw. She says she need some girl time. I'm only too happy to help.

" I SAID LISTEN UP" Dad raises his voice. Everyone's eyes are focused on them. "Good, now Your Mom and I have something to say. It is going to effect everyone in this family."

"We know what you have been doing" Mom starts. My stomach drops to the floor. She know, shit they know. I look around the younger ones, they are confused it hasn't' sunk in. Rachel looks ready to run. Georgie and Ethan look guilty, both his hands are above the table now.

"We were very angry when we first found out. We were ready kick all you asses. Put you all into counseling, stopped all of it that instant, and some of you would have ended up on the sex offender list. But we calmed down and watched. You are all getting along so well. You are all being the best siblings to each other. We did some research, and there are families that live like this. They live perfectly normal lives with abnormal sex lives at home." Mom starts

"We think you guys could live a life like this, but there will be rules." Dad jumps in " No one can ever find out about this. Your Mom and I would lose you all forever, jail and who knows what else. Everyone is going on the pill, we are lucky something didn't happen already. No needing to hide from us anymore" He points to Mom and himself. " Don't be ashamed of what you guys do with each other...or with us"

My eyes widen as I figure out what he means. I look to Mom and she is smiling and looking at all of us. If I hadn't been having sex for weeks now I wouldn't know that look is lust. She wants to have sex with us. I wonder if it is only the boys or will she be into us girls as well.

Rachel asks, "So this is ok with you both? All your kids having sex with each other." Dad look right at her, " Yes, we are. In case you missed it. We are hoping we can join in, and Harley we want some of those sex bots you have been working on. Both of us have some request."

I smile and say " Of course, Dad anything you want." Everyone seems on board really quickly. I can't say why not. I have thought about Dad sometimes, and Mom wow talk about aging well. She is hot.

We finish dinner, there is light chit chat, but everyone seems to be waiting on egg shells. We know that everything is out in the open, but no one knows how to proceed. We have been hiding for so long. Mom sits between Georgie and Ethan, on the couch. Dad is next to Rachel and Beast. I'm sitting next to Lewie and Daphne on the chair. We are all are small enough to fit well. Everyone seems nervous.

Of course is the one to break the tension. She reaches out and kisses Beast, not a full makeout session, but more than a brother sister should. Before anyone can really react she pulls Dad into a kiss. This kiss is hotter and fully. She puts everything into it. She presses her body into him, showing us all how to get this started. Ethan reaches out and kisses Mom as Georgie is undoing his pants. Lewie starts to feel me up, I laugh at him before kissing him . He loves tits. He once said, he would play with boobs all day everyday if he could. Daphne goes for Lewie's pants. She has become an expert at undressing us.

Rachel takes her top off revealing her sexy bra. Beast helps her remove that and Dad is sucking on her tit. Beast takes the other one. It looks like they have her all to themselves. Georgie is sucking Ethan's cock as Mom is removing her clothes. Damn her tits are fantastic. I hope I get to play with them on day. Ethan is touching her, getting to know the new pair he get to play with. I take my top off and let Lewie play with my tiny titties. I'll say this he knows what he is doing. His mouth is attached to my left boob and his hand is doing everything right on the other one. "Oh Lewie, keep going" Daphne has already undressed Lewie and is helping everyone out. She loves nudity something about everyone having access. I don't try to understand, I just enjoy the results.

I don't know why but my moans of pleasure unlock something, but everyone seems to have something to say. "Oh Ethan, suck on mommies titties." "That's it Daddy, suck on my tit" "Oh Georgie, you are so good at that." I look at all the hot action going on around me. Damn Daphne is fast, Mom, Dad, Georgie, are already naked, with her working on Ethan. Mom has her legs open with Ethan's head in between them. She is moaning loudly as he does his thing. We have all take the time to teach all they boys how to eat pussy, now Mom is reaping our work. Hope she appreciates it. Dad is laying down, on the floor, Rachel on top his cock buried inside. Beast is lining his dick up with her ass, I guess Rachel is going to be the first of us to get two dicks.

Oh shit, Daphne is done undressing everyone. I don't know how she does it. I watch her naked body walking towards Lewie and me. She smiles and she opens my legs and starts to eat me out, leaving Lewie my breast. "I love it when you do that Daphne" I compliment her, referring to both her undressing skills and tongue. I enjoy the attentions from the youngest of the Diaz family. I pull Daphne up and kiss her, " You are amazing" I tell her as I reach down and grab her ass. It fits so well in my hand. I ask Daphne to lay down and direct Lewie on top of her. I tell him to start fucking our baby sister as I lower my pussy to her mouth.

Mom is bent over, Ethan behind her plowing his cock into her. She should be moaning loudly, but her mouth is busy eating Georgie out. I guess that answers that, I will get to taste her before today is over. Dad and Beast are still plowing away at Rachel. Her screams drowning out everyone. We all slow down on what we are doing, and watch the action. As Rachel cums everyone seem more turned on. My pussy, is soaked. I love Daphne's tongue, but I think we all want to a chance at Mom and Dad. "So lets change it up I suggest" Everyone looks at me, but agrees. We don't really say who should go where, we just move.

Ethan takes Daphne and Lewie with him, leaving me alone. I move toward Dad as Georgie joins me. We are going to tag team him. That leaves Rachel, Mom and Beast. Use the switch up to move furniture out of the way. This way beyond gets a good view of everyone else. Some blankets and bam, the floor is not so unforgiving. I look over and Daphne is already riding Ethan's cock moaning loudly. Lewie watching with his hand in his cock stroking. Beast is on top of Mom, his little cock pounding away at her pussy. Rachel is sitting on her face, using that pussy to stop any moaning she would be doing.

Meanwhile Dad is making out with Georgie, his hands all over her body. I squeeze in there and reach for his cock. Damn he is hard, and big. Way bigger than Ethan, I guess this is the difference between a kid and a man. I drop to my knees and open wide. My jaw already hurting as I go down on him. " Oh Hars, keep going suck on Daddies cock. " He encourages me. We all lay down, me still sucking on him, Georgie getting her pussy eaten by Dad. He moaning is loud," Oh Daddy, you are good at that" He stops to answer," I've had years of practice, right honey" he directs at Mom. She winks back at him. I ask Georgie to switch I want to feel Dad's tongue. She agrees and as Dad starts to lick me I can tell the difference. I thought we were doing well, training Ethan and the twins. Hell even Georgie, who love eating pussy, isn't this good. I'm coming very quickly, " DAD DAD FUCK DAD" is all I can really get out.

I think he is going to let me catch my breath, when I feel his massive cock penetrate me. "OH SHIT" I yell as I feel his hands grab my waist, pulling me into him over and over again. Georgie is playing with my tits, sucking and pinching. I didn't know one body could take this much. I can't keep up, so I do the only thing I can. I cum again. "FUCK DADDY!" He laughs , " I had a feeling you would always be a screamer Harley. Now lets see what Georgie can do. " She lays down beside me and I reach out to hold her hand. Dad is positioned above her, his cock lined up. "You ready?" he warns her. She nods and he thrust his hips forward, going deep in one move. She squeezes my hand hard and I do so back. I know how big he is, and how we haven't had that before. I let her know, through my touch, I'm here for her. "There you go Georgie, you like Daddy's dick?" he teases her.

Her responds is to moan and smile at him. I lean over and take one of her nipples into my mouth. Flicking it with my tongue. I look around at everyone one else while I do this. Daphne is now getting fucked by Lewie, doggie style. Her mouth stuffed with Ethan cock. I wish I could take a picture. It would be worth it to tease her forever. Having been there myself I know how much fun she is having. Mom is licking Beast ass, while he is trying to fuck Rachel. She doesn't seem to be getting as much as she wants. I see her hands furiously playing with her clit.

"OH fuck Daddy" Georgie brings me out of my head. I get a good look at her face, stuck in ecstasy. It looks like she came hard. I look at Dad's dick and it is covered with her special juice. I reach out and grab his cock and open wide. Cleaning him up for whoever he wants next. Georgie joins me and we both take a side of his cock. Our lips cleaning his cock, both of us play with his balls, as we do. Once our job is done there is an unspoken agreement, and we all switch it up again.

Dad gets Daphne and Beast. Ethan keeps Lewie but grabs Georgie to tag team. She likes two cocks one hole, and Ethan doesn't mind giving her what she likes. She always gives him something in return. Weather that is anal or three some with Daphne, we are all about fair trade. I guess that is what Mom and Dad mean, we are getting along a lot better. Rachel and I get to tag team Mom. I have been looking forward to this all evening. I have no clue how long this family fuck fest has been going on, but I wasn't going to let it end until I tasted Mom.

She looks us both up and down as we do the same to her. I said it before, she has aged well. With all the kids she has have, you might expect her to have let herself go. Not in her case. I guess we know why Dad kept making more babies. Mom is hot. " Well girls, I haven't seen you both naked since I was changing your diapers. I have to say this is much better" We smile and all hug, our bodies all presses up against each other. This is going to be fun.

Dad has Daphne sitting on his lab, his cock between the and her rubbing her pussy against him. Beast beside them his cock in her mouth. Georgie is getting double fucked by Ethan and Lewie, both of them inside her soaking pussy. She, screaming away, loves it. Mom takes our hands and we all lay down. She kisses Rachel then me. Her lips are like the best tasting cake. Sweet and soft. We all feel each other up as the makeout session proceeds. Rachel and I sharing Mom as best we can. I will have to get her all to myself one day, for now this will have to do. Mom starts kissing Rachel's nipples, not wanting to be left out, I join her. Our hands go south and Mom and I are playing with her pussy. Rachel is loving this, I look her in the eye and she winks. I know my turn is coming, but I can't help but wish it was me first.

When she cums, it is like and explosion, all violent and fire. Her body bucks and it is impossible not to watch. Everyone in the room has stopped what they are doing. Rachel is a goddess in this moment. We all love her for it. When she calms down enough, she grabs me and kisses me" Thank you so much" she kisses Mom next and tells her the same. We are glad to have given her so much. Without warning, Rachel grabs me and get me on my back. Mom is there between my legs and Rachel is over me, her head with mom's. They are both licking me at the same time. Damn, why haven't we thought of doing this before. I try to bring my head up and return the favor, but Rachel stops me" No little sister, this is your turn. If you want you can play with me, but only lightly." I don't argue, because right now I can't think. What they are doing to me, I don't think I will recover. Mom has added fingers, "SHIT MOM" I somehow get out. Instead of slowing down, they speed up.

I cum hard, the best I've ever had. Not as loud or attention grabbing as Rachel, but for me. My world just changed. I may never have sex outside of family again. When I recover, I see everyone else has settled down. We are all looking at each other, worn out but satisfied. "So I guess things will change now" I comment "For the better" Ethan says. Everyone agrees.

We all promise no one will know about this. Sex within the family is alright, and Rachel wants at least one "family night" a week. We all agree. Mom and Dad tell me what they want for their sex bots and tell me how we can start getting them sold. Online shopping is big business. All the while no one notices Ellie Peters in the window, having watched everything that happened.


	9. Harley and Ellie

A few weeks have passed since The Big Family Orgy. That is how we refer to that day. The family seems to take some weird pride in that day. I thought everything changed the day I watched Rachel fuck a sex bot, or maybe the day I invented them, or even the day I first thought it up. I was wrong that day really changed was that orgy.

No more secrets between us. Our parents thought we were getting along well before they joined in, now everyone is great. We get along so well, and fights are now settled with sex acts instead of fighting. Mom and Dad getting involved has just upped the ante. Dad loves to setting any disagreement with his cock in our mouths. Unless the are boys involved then he sends them to their mother for punishment while he watches. Dad loves to watch, watch us get dressed, watch us shower, watch us fuck. Dad is into watching. It would be perverted, if I didn't love his cock inside my pussy so much.

Mom she loves to act. Any infraction usually involves nudity and orgasms. Not necessarily ours. Unlike Dad, she has no problem with fucking any of us. She says eating pussy again reminds her of her wild high school days. I guess Mom was a real slut back in the day. She didn't care if the person was male or female she just wanted to cum.

The rest of us, well lets just say I haven't had time to work on any new inventions. Hell, I haven't had time for school or friends, but today is suppose to change that. Ellie is coming over, so no one is allowed to run around naked, or have sex with each other. We still have to be a normal family to the outside world. Well normal for us anyway. Everyone is running around like we use to. I think the break from all the sex might be good for us. Sex is great, but we might need some normal. I hear the doorbell and go to answer it. Ellie Peters is at the door. We hug and I grab her hand to lead her to my room.

Things are going pretty normally. We chat and catch up on each other's lives. Of course, I don't talk about everything. I'm not stupid, but it feels great to just chat with someone without it turning sexual. So my surprise when Ellie blurted out, " I know what you and your family have been doing" Stunned, Speechless, Dumbfounded just a few of the words that describe my condition at this time. What do I say; How do I react? "Ummm...Ellie...What...How's your Mom doing?"

God, that was lame. How's you Mom? No one is going to believe that. Of course Ellie is just standing there, waiting for the real discussion to begin. I'm racking my brain and coming up empty. So I start with the most obvious question. "What do you know?" Ellie smiles that bright smile and begins. " I was coming over to your house a few weeks ago when I heard strange noises. I peaked through the window and say you and your entire family naked and having sex. Like hot sweaty sex."

Oh shit, Ellie showed up one The Big Family Orgy. We haven't done that since, so it must be that day. Well she hasn't shouted it to world, so I guess the next question is what does she want? So I ask. Ellie explains how at first she was horrified by what she was seeing, but then standing there watching all of us. Well it looked like fun, then something started to happen. She tells me how we were turning her on, and before we were done so what she. She masturbated for the first time watching us. As she is describing everything I feel myself getting turned on. She explains how she touches herself every night, thinking about us. Thinking about our faces as we were doing each other. Thinking about watching my dad's cock disappear inside my hairless pussy. How she wants to know what that feels like. Watching Rachel eating Daphne's out and cumming herself.

"So I guess" Ellie finishes her story " Can you teach me?" I may have wanted some normal interactions today, but I'd be lying if said I hadn't thought about Ellie. She is sexy, that bubbly personality I bet that translates into fun sex. I am thinking all this as my smile stretches across my face. I look at her, sitting next to me on my bed. This bed where I've been fucked so many times, but this would be the first non family. I decide to skip answering with words as I pull her into a passionate kiss, our tongues dueling for dominance in each other's mouths. My experience helping me win out as I pull her down on the bed. I climb on top, my mouth never leaving hers. Our hands covering the contours of our bodies. I know neither of us have grown into our bodies much. We both have flat chest, but that doesn't mean we don't have curves. My hips, her ass. Wow her ass is tight in my hand.

"Oh Harley" I swear that should be my theme song. I hear those words moaned all the time. I take pride in hearing them, and she is already moaning my name. I haven't even started on her yet. I expect to hear that a lot more. "Ellie" I break the kiss "You are so beautiful. I'm so happy to be your first." Her eyes water up but I don't allow her a chance to respond. My lips make contact with her neck as one of my hands have undone her pants and reached inside. I feel the soft cotton of her panties as my fingers brush up against her. I can feel the wetness, through the fabric, when I press down. Her arousal effects me so deeply. In a way this is my first time also. Every other time has been with someone in my family. Right now I get to have sex with my friend, and maybe a new lover.

I push her panties to the side and touch her for the first time. Somehow, her hands are up my shirt, her finger playing with my nipple. "Ellie, you surprise me." I laugh into her ear. She smiles at me, " I saw how much you liked your nipples being played with." I kiss her again as I insert a finger, her body responds wonderfully. Her hips arch to meet me, our kiss deepens. I can feel our bodies becoming one. This is so different than anything else I have done, maybe better. Slowly things are progressing, my shirt is removed along with hers. I can't help but laugh as I pull her pants and panties off in one move. Her face at how fast they come off. I decide to have mercy on her and take the rest of my clothes off. I take a second to look over her naked body displayed before me. Her hair a crown around her head, as she lays in my bed, and her nipples! So pink. I forgot they came in other colors, seeing how my family looks naked. I just want to suck on them and never let them go. Her pussy is just as hairless as mine.

I start to move closer to Elllie when she stops me, " No, I really want to take this in" I watch her eyes devour my body. She slowly sits up and joins me, her hands holding my hips as she pulls me to her. " Thank you Harley. I've been wanting you since before I saw you and your family. I've loved you forever" My heart swells with pride and joy. I suspected there was something more between us, but always thought that was my own wishes running away with me. I am not given a chance to respond as she pushes me back, my ass bouncing on the bed. I laugh as she collapses on top of me, her hand inbetween my legs. "Yes, keep going Ellie" I encourage.

I know this is her real first time, I don't care if she doesn't know exactly what to do. I'm going to cheer her on anyway I can. I press myself against her, my lips make a sucking noise on her nipple. Our collective moans filling the room with ecstasy. I have had orgasms, I have had them multiple times, but this is so much better. I love my family, but sex with them has always been missing something. Now I know what that is. I couldn't put it into words if I tried, but whatever it is. I want more of it. I press harder into her, kissing, touching, groping. Then it hits me, I pull back, " Ellie! I got it"

She looks at me confused, " Got what Harley?" " I know something that could be a first for both of us. Something we could always look back and know we shared it together." Her face lights up " Well don't keep it to yourself." she inquired excitedly. "Scissoring" Her face drops and my heart sinks, but then I understand. " What's that" her smile returns as I explain what it entails. "Oh yes, Harley. Let's do it."

We line our bodies up, both us awkward with it, not sure how to do this. When we make contact, the result is magical. We struggle to build a rhythm together. It is sort like when Ethan and I first fucked. We couldn't get it right at first, now we both know when to push and pull. Ellie and I figure it out quickly and I can feel my orgasm rising. I didn't know I could get one like this and speed up to chase it. I warn Ellie what I'm about to do, but she is unable to respond. Her face flush with a light sheen of sweat and a look of enchantment. She starts to cum seconds before mine hits. Our screams must alert the house, but I don't care. Nothing has felt this good.

We take a second to calm down, catch our breaths. "I love you Ellie" I get out once I can. Then I realize that I've sprung that on her. We haven't had time to discuss how this could effect our relationship. My family and I are stuck together forever. Ellie can walk out and never return. Such a scary thought. My fears dissipate as she says, " Oh Harley, I love you too. Be mine forever" we hold each other tightly. Neither of us notices the body in my door way.

"You ladies look beautiful. Want some company?"

We both look up to see Ethan standing there looking like the cat who ate the canary.


End file.
